Radio Molly
Radio Molly is an NSFW talk show centered around Princess Molestia, with an Ask Blog presumably drawn by KittyHipur of AskRebelNebby . The show is considered a spiritual successor to Ask Princess Molestia, as it was inspired by created from the original blog by JohnJoseco and the fan dubs by MindlessGonzo. Radio Molly is active on Twitch and Discord most of the time, although during her downtime, she's either on Tumblr answering text based asks, or on YouTube reuploading past streams. In addition, she has a Twitter, Speakpipe, e-mail, and phone number, the latter 3, for the most part, stream related. Basis Molly broadcasts her own personal radio show, complete with music, intermissions, and commercials. The show usually broadcasts around 8 or 9 PM Eastern Time on Fridays and Saturdays with few exceptions. During the show, she takes questions live from viewers, followers, and callers from her Discord chat, email, Speakpipe, or publicly available phone number. During downtime, she answers questions submitted to her blog by her followers, who she calls her "sexy subjects". She also hosts and appears on streams of her crew members as they play games or broadcast a movie. The style of the show is very much reminiscent of 1980's and 1990's late night adult tv or shows. Through out the show Radio Molly LIVE seems to take different aspects from older forms of media. The show also contains old intermission reels from a Drive in Theater of the 1950's or 1960's. The show also has some old cartoons reference in the show itself. NOTE: IT IS AN 18+ SHOW! NOT FOR CHILDREN! Main Characters Princess Molestia/Molly - The titular host of the talk show. She retains almost the same characteristics as the original blog's, with minuscule, invisible creative liberties taken to keep the "spiritual" in "spiritual successor." She often takes the appearance of either a normal feral alicorn or an anthropomorphic alicorn that claims to have a curvy figure, similar to various Princess Celestia/Molestia fan artwork. She resides in the Canterlot Royal Castle with her sister Princess Luna, along with her other show staff. http://audiomollyreplies.tumblr.com MindlessGonzo/Gonzo - The original voice-over artist and editor behind the dubbing of the Ask Princess Molestia blog. His appearance is a unicorn pony with glasses, a tan coat, and brown mane and tail, as well as having a grumpy, moody personality . His first appearance on the radio show was for an interview in a May 2016 show. He has since became a full-time member as a newscaster and co-host. In the show's lore, he stays with with the princess in the Royal Castle, being constantly harassed by Molly as she proclaims her undying love for him. (One such running gag of this is constantly asking Gonzo to the prom, which he repeatedly rejects for various reasons.) Gonzo is also best known from his YouTube channels, where he has amassed over 100,000 subscribers through his two accounts, MindlessGonzo and MindlessGonzoALT. http://mindlessgonzojam.tumblr.com Kiba Kush '''- One of the co-hosts of the show. His appearance is a unicorn with a white coat and a green mane and tail. In the show's lore, he was born in Manehatten with his sister where his dad tried to make him become the family accountant. So he ran away and ended up at Molly's school for gifted unicorns, and later became a legal marijuana farmer and distributor. Kiba's duties within the show itself also includes massaging Molly on random occasions and be constantly subjected to ridicule by the other staffers. He formerly dated Fleur De Lis, but after saying Cadance was hotter than her live, she left him. Kiba and Molly tendo to have a love-hate relationship, though they eventually get along with each other. https://askkibakushandfacade.tumblr.com '''Amaretto/Hocus Pocus- Co-host of the show up until her owner decided to no longer use her during an October 2017 show. Her appearance is a unicorn pony with a French outfit, a brown mane with a ponytail, a matching tail, and a pink coat. In the lore, she is married to an Irish pony named Lucky Charm, and owns a coffee shop in Canterlot called The Moulin Hooves. A running gag of the show involves the constant mispronunciation of her name, despite constantly correcting them. UPDATE: Terrasmoon/Hocus Pocus came out as the person behind Ammaretto. Claiming that she isn't playing the french mare anymore and she is just being herself. Jay Lucker - Co-host and gossip correspondent for the show. He was one of the few human characters within the show, with light skin and blue hair. He currently is a neko and helps lead the Church of Mother Goose, as an advocate, as well as a pastor. He would never admit it to the pony's face, but he sees Kiba Kush as his best friend. http://luckerlightsworn.tumblr.com Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon - Similar to the source blog, she is a habitual gamer, even hosting several streams where she plays games. In the lore, she corrupted into Nightmare Moon during the month-long 2016 Halloween event for three shows, imprisoning Molly and torturing several members before Amaretto intervened. Luna returned to normal as her corruption manifested into a sentient life form. Sharpwing - A reoccurring personality and host of several other social media channels, including Youtube, VidMe, and Twitch. He is a pegasus with an orange coat, mane, and tail. A side gag with him involves being called Sharpgerine and "Don't Assume His Fruit!" When substituting for the show during hiatuses, he can be found doing playthroughs of video games he loves. Side Characters Lunar Flourish - A librarian under the wing of Princess Luna. Blue Moon - The corruption that turned Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon during the Halloween event, now manifested as an alicorn foal. Valin, Captain of the Guard - The captain of Molly's personal castle guard ponies, and caretaker of Blue Moon. One of the few humans on the show. Vlad - A Diamond Dog with a dark grey coat, sporting a blue beanie hat and matching vest. The lore states he was a shotgun-wielding reverend of a destroyed church, belonging to a group called Complex 9. He is also the one true Hype God. Cyclone Dusk - The royal accountant for Molly. Granny Smith - Based on the character from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show, with a few alterations to personality and history. She claims her husband died a few decades ago and as a result, has become a self-proclaimed cougar, hitting on every young stallion she finds. Granny is always locked in the basement of the studio, unless she escapes and hijacks the show. The Gypsy Sisters - Madam Velvet and Madam Exotic Burters. They are two gypsy sisters that first appeared during the 2016 Halloween event, and every so often after the event ended. They use tarot cards to give out readings and predictions to the crew and callers, which on some occasions come true on the show. Button Mash '-' 'The adopted son of Molly, based on a background character from the My Little Pony show and the animated short by JanAnimations. He lives in the castle with the rest of the staff. He was taken in by his mother, but it's currently unknown where she is or what happened to her. Vlad and the Captain has claimed that if they find her, it wouldn't end well. He was soon turned into an alicorn (referring to his horn as a dildo on his head), and is currently learning to fly. He dates Sweetie Belle. '''Omega The puppy pony '-''' 'A black pegasus with white mane and tail with emerald green eyes. Along having a star badge like cutie mark. He is Princess Molestia's personal snuggle pet. He is also nicked name "Puppy Pone" due to whimpering and wanting belly rubs and snuggles. '''Facade(Digit) '-''' '''Facade, formally known as Digit is a convert changeling that is related to Kiba Kush. Facade was kidnapped by changelings during the first invasion of Canterlot and thus she was put through the conversion process and she went from normal pegasus to changeling. She is seen as fearing being out in public and is currently living in the Castle with her brother Kiba Kush. '''Goldie- Kiba's most recent girlfriend. She is a griffon that's also a male escort and exotic dancer. She became Kiba's main squeeze sometime after his breakup with Fleur de Lis and his depression period where he went missing for several episodes. She isn't present during the show but has been brought up on many occasions. She appears in artworks and Second Life images on her blog. "Cosmic" he was the very best and still is homie The Plot A main story plot hasn't been established within the show. However the following was established as the backstory: Molestia returns after being banished from Tumblr altogether. Seeing her sexy subjects weep for her and missing her humor (if not her raunchy behaviors), she returns in the form of a radio show. She wanted to reach out to her loyal subjects in a personal way, so she initially establishes herself as an adviser. She even went as far as calling herself a "sexier version of Frasier", after the 90's sitcom of the same name, incorporating a silhouette of Canterlot Castle and the show's name very much similar to the Frasier title card. Arcs have been established throughout the show. Triva Through out the show's life span there was little to none about how the story was formed or any kind of facts or fun information to learn more about the show. Until recently there has been trivia if not, unknown facts about the Radio Molly LIVE team, crew, and if not story or the enigma of the show itself. It is compiled in a organized list below, paraphrased . Pre-show era: Molly shown up out of no where with a seductive voice and a love for helping others. This "new Molestia" was original going to just be a voice of anonymity (still is) and just going to answer and reply in voice recordings. According to the blog: "Radio Molly even before the idea of the show itself was going to be just audio replies? She use to take all the questions and read them out loud with calming music in the back ground. This however, was stopped with the radio show becoming more of a way of answering the questions and interacting with her subjects". Bonus trivia follows: "Radio Molly wasn’t her original name url tumblr name. Its still there if you see it. She keeps it up there to remind herself and team that they are just people behind the horse nothing special." It's very much a whole change in perspective and in ideas. Streaming era: is where the show's story really begins ( if you look at it that way) and in the "Streaming era" there are list of what era of platform was use in said streaming. Molly has changed through out the life span of the show. Before the streaming installments begin there was change yet again to the story of Radio Molly once more. Quoted below "Radio Molly LIVE was originally indented to be a love doctor show. Princess Molestia was going to take calls from her sexy subjects that had a problem in relationships if not love questions in general. As she calls herself “The sexier version of Frasier.” On top of that the origin story is that Molly came back after banishment and went to physiology achieving her degree in as a doctored psychologist. While explaining her past if not using her own experience an giving real worldly advice to her listeners. '' ''While the core elements apply for the show, its slightly change to an live radio drama show with braking the forth wall and having story arcs in between each podcast! Still taking calls and addressing the news it has evolved into a more in-depth show. Not same as the first idea but added on more so to make it more enriching. Molly herself wishes she would get asks about relationships and life but alas its basically APM with a live action all star cast." PicartoTV installment: For those who don't know PicartoTV is an art streaming website where you can watch other artist draw. In the case of Molly however she started out with just PicartoTV. That is where AudioMollyReplies became "Radio Molly LIVE" (it could have been started earlier ). Amaretto's trivia: "Amaretto, is the one of the few mare on Radio Molly and one of the members of the original cast before it expanded? Her home is Prance and she speaks the language from time to time. Also she learned how to speak Equestrian from Molestia herself. She has been married for quite some time now to an Irish pony named Lucky Charm with 2 kids. Not only she is a maid or the royal coffee brewer she is also has her own coffee/bar called the Moulian Hooooooooooves. Its quite the hot spot. During the Halloween saga she kicked Nightmare Moon’s booty and save the kingdom. Where was Twilight and team you ask? Welp, they were over Baltimare. Amaretto’s relationship with Molestia some say its a ying yang type. '' BONUS TRIVIA!'' A running gag in the Radio Molly show is that Molly and team never introduce her by name. Here are the few that follow: Chicken Alfredo Fabio Mercutio Pistachio Danny Devito" Kiba's trivia: "Kiba Join the team in the early years doing his “Hi Barbie its Ken” gag from the JonTron show. Being that the team love JonTron they gave him a shot on the show and he has been wonderful to have ever since! Being comic relief he is the one cracking most of the jokes on the show. In a earlier podcast Kiba’s weed businesses burned down, for about 3 to 4 shows they showed the progression of it being burned to rebuild." The era of PicartoTV was coming to and end, with Twitch looking like a better option the team moved to Twitch TV. These reasons are still unknown as too why this happen. It is theorized that the team did not feel at home on PicartoTV or that it wasn't the site for them. A few say that it was more of a place for art than radio. There hasn't been any confirmation from any of the staff or Molly herself. TwitchTV installment: Molly and team moved to Twitch TV a gaming streaming platform with home computer and mobile device friendly as well. This is where one of the earliest ones was where MindlessGonzo (the original comic dubber of the original Ask Princess Molestia) had an interview with the Princess herself. Trivia quote: "MindlessGonzojam Is on of the original cast members and did the original APM dubs? He has been on the show from the start since his interview. Unsure he joined anyways and is now Molly’s object of affection and hearts desire! Gonzo has been chased after Molly before she even has a said “official voice”. Gonzo is the one that reports the news and brings up a topics of good, bad, ugly and or controversy. Gonzo is the one that keeps the team down to earth and keeps people in line when Molestia herself can’t. When Gonzo isn’t on or doing anything Radio Molly related he is doing his own YouTube videos if not streams from time to time while uploading other dubs and cringe reactions. '' 'BONUS TRIVIA!' ''He did one of the bumpers and helps edit some video for RM from time to time! He is also in a Pepe Le-pew type relationship with Molly. She is always asking him to go to the prom with him." Since then Twitch has been very much wonderful to the team and the group's effort and slowly it was growing more and more. Here is some trivia for past and current state of Radio Molly LIVE: Jay Lucker's trivia: "Jay Lucker, is the one of the only humans on the show. The other human on the show is The Captain. They were brought in by the magic mirror that is only open once every 30 moons. But Molestia, wanted to see more about the human life so Lucker and Captain and learn about how they work. However with the rumors of possible humans in the land of Equestria, Lyra, has been knowing to be snooping around the castle if not popping in every now and then to “study” them. Lyra is notifiable for being the only pony with a hand fetish. This also has been effecting the show at times for her begging for said hands. Being humans they have a hard time getting a custom to the world of ponies. Both are weird out at times when Molly hits on them. Lucker is on his phone most of the time. Luna being a tech pony has tricked out his phone to be duel to be on the uninet (Equestrian Internet) and somewhat still connected with human phone services. The only draw back is that its very faint due to being in another dimension. The Captain however there isn’t much we know at this time. Oh, and Lucker hates snow…Despises snow." Lucker came not too long after the Twitch came to be the main source of the broadcast. A couple weeks ago, Lucker gained some really unique elemental powers, thanks to the Lukerpine, which of course, is the magical midget that lives in the woods. THE EXPANSION In January, Radio Molly LIVE has expanded quite a bit! Now she and the team broadcast on four streaming platforms.Twitch, Youtube, Picarto, and Beam.pro. Then in March, RML, is now streaming on PonyVilleLive Public Appearances/Panels Radio Molly Live has not ever done a public appearance. Panels: Radio Molly Live had it's first panel at Hahcon 2017, where they hosted a shortened, non canonical panel, which also featured multiple call backs to Radio Molly's past. Click here for more information about Hahcon. However, for Radio Molly Live, this isn't the end. It has been announced however by Gonzo that he is raising money for a possible meet up for this Bronycon 2017. Video here Molly, herself said she is going, but there has been no video release on this. Conspiracy and Controversy Radio Molly Live has talked about very touchy subjects through out the life span of the show. Ranging from human/pony rights to politics and religion. There has also been odd conspiracy surrounding Radio Molly Live. The team likes people to talk about the topics and thoughts and let her sexy subjects express what is on their minds. The team as a whole is not scared to take on such, especially Molly herself. In the past they did get some back lash from talking about certain things or story arcs happening in the lore of the show itself. Phone calls Radio Molly Live, has a working phone number where you can call her live and off the show and leave her a message. It was down for a while but she recently got it fixed. The calls however, can get pretty racy with trolls calling in saying many types of profanity and offensive terms. They seem to have an understanding on how the trolls work hence, the understanding of how the trolls are or work. Who is Jay Lucker? Jay Lucker is not only someone of recent parliament appointed by Molly herself but, he could be the voice behind Princess Molestia a.k.a Radio Molly. It would explain his amazing acting skills. If he is Molly fans have asked, "Why the mystery?". To answer this we must go back to a few years. Lucker went under another name called: Penfromhell. He used to make much content on his now YouTube channel that is deleted. He came back to YouTube recently with from what we can tell soon-to-be content on there to regain his popularity again. But your thinking "Why if he is Molly, why the secrets?" well, we put the puzzle pieces together, he didn't want people to find his past. Again this is all theory. Who is Sharpwing? It's no secret that Sharpwing is usually a very brash and mouthy individual on Stream when it comes to political issues. However, some people have been left asking what his motives are and why he always seems to have an unrelenting stance against political correctness and not letting anyone stifle the speech of another. Could it be that Sharpwing himself was once a social justice warrior and he saw first hand how destructive a staunch desire to make everything pleasant is? Or could it be that Sharpwing is secretly a Nazi hell bent on toppling sovereign nations? This may be a crazy claim to make, but you can often hear Sharpwing refer to various groups of people as "failures to humanity" or "a disgrace to the gene pool." However, despite the very Darwinian statements Sharpwing has made, no further evidence could be found to solidify this claim and has been branded a conspiracy theory or in retrospect a troll. Who is Kiba Kush? Kiba Kush is active in a lot of things throughout Radio Molly. Weather it's him cracking jokes on stream or him being edgy and sad in Wilted Kush we can't deny he does a lot. But you know who else is edgy and comical? Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat! Think about it, he's always wearing sunglasses, he has an ego and he does a lot entertainment wise and he has green magic shit. Granted Kiba is a unicorn and Johnny Cage is a human BUT they're both white in their respective worlds! Both of them also suck with the ladies too as both had a girl but lost them cause of their idiocy. It's interesting to see Johnny trying to hide from the Earth realm/Outworld war in Equestria under a drug dealers facade. Gotta give him props though cause that took a while for us to figure out. The Real Story? Over the past few months, it's been clear that Radio Molly isn't exactly what it seems. Fights within the crew, even seeping deeper into what seems like small disagreements and favoritism in the crew. '' ''Now, I cannot attest for any of this first hand, but I do have a source from within the crew who is telling me these things. Who is it, you may ask? That's a secret I'll never tell. Though, viewers, I can tell you that it may just be someone you think know very, very well. There will be more to come. Stay tuned, loves. xoxo Who is Radio Molly? It's widely speculated who Molly might be. While her true name is said to be "Barbara" or "Nancy". However, it has recently come out that Lucker is a talented Voice Actor, and could be behind the Princess' voice, as well as a couple of others. However, that is yet to be proven. Recently however there was a odd vocal post by Molly where it's called "The Truth? 1989/9/25" with unsettling music along with text to speak voice asking "What is the truth?". Not much context to the post only clue that is on the artist name called "Kimberly22". Kimberly22 is a name that is stated after a few audio post in similar type fashion claiming: "Resuming normal broadcast...Please do not worry about Molly’s recent audio posts. The text to speech was a minor hiccup. Thank you. We noticed some were scared off by the recent audio posts. All is fine, please your safe. - Kimberly22" With the recent post this could have been a big clue into who Radio Molly is. Then again Molly has told us she was born in the year of 1980 time and time again. Kimberly22 could be someone in Molly's personal family, that she is giving a nod too (she did state she had a sister). There is no current information at this time. While this may seem like a stretch it's important to note that it's not the first time youtubers or streamers will mix pre-recorded tracks to get a desired effect. Category:NSFW Category:Talk show Category:Ask blog Category:Text blog